The Hitchhiker
by Jadziwine
Summary: so I attempted smutty things,AGAIN. Hitcher!Mercedes and SlightlySleazy!Sam. Oneshot.


**Warning: My fiance gave this his seal of approval. but he's a biased perv so... yeah, I tried**

**Disclaimer: just no.**

* * *

Mercedes found herself standing on the side of a dusty deserted highway with her thumb extended. Attempting to hitch a ride. Nightfall was coming on fast and she wanted to be on her damn way.

Too bad no other vehicle had passed by in the past hour or she'd been waiting.

It was just her luck that her stupid rustbucket car would conk out when she needed it most.

"Lord, it couldn't get any hotter than this" She grumbled as she peeled her damp hair off her glistening shoulders, pulling it into a sloppy ponytail.

She'd just recieved her last paycheck from her job in a greasyspoon diner, in the dullest town Kansas had to offer when she decided it was time for her to hit the dusty trail.

Mercedes didn't have any real connections to the town, since she was only there for about 2 months. So it didn't take more than hour to pick up and leave. and thats the way she liked it.

She was a rolling stone. A loner. Never staying anywhere for very long. She didn't want to make any roots. she didn't want any stability. and when it was time to leave, nobody really missed her.

It wasn't like she was unsociable. In fact, Mercedes was the friendly sort. Her smile naturally won people over, so finding quick work or a cheap place to stay was never a problem. She just didn't have any staying power.

Life was boring as it was already, she didn't need to be tied down by bills and people as well.

Looking up at the sky, Mercedes sighed deeply. The light splatters of rain turned into a steady drizzle, signifying the frosting on her shit-tacular day.

Scratching her knee, just under the hem of her jeans skirt, she contemplated making a run for a low hanging tree about 100 feet away, if the rain picked up when she noticed headlights from a distance.

"Thank God, I really didn't want to have to be out here much longer" She muttered to herself as she began to flag the oncoming car down.

A dark blue sedan, slowly pulled up in front of her,as the passenger window rolled down.

Mercedes bent down towards the driver of the car, who leaned across the passenger side seat to peer at her.

"Hey there?" The driver asked, he took in her short skirt and soaking wet, light colored tanktop, with relish. enjoying the way her smooth brown legs looked in the lamp post light, he grinned widely at her.

Mercedes smiled at him answering " Hi, my car broke down. can you give me a ride to the nearest town? I kinda don't want to be stuck out here in the rain"

She catalogued his darkblonde hair and smoldering green eyes staring intensely at her chest and figured maybe her luck was changing for the better.

"Sure, Get in" He said as he unlocked the door.

"Thanks so much. I've been out here for awhile" She complained, still smiling at him. He smelled yummy, like fresh cut grass and salty sweat. He probably worked outdoors, she guessed.

"I'm Sam, by the way. Whats your name? I bet its something pretty" He said smiling at her in a way that wasn't all that wholesome. He still wasn't driving. just leaning towards her, drinking her in.

"Hi Sam, I'm Mercedes. and you can start driving anytime you like" She suggested gently, a playful glint in her eye.

"Oh ha ha yea. I'll get right on that" He chuckled. She smiled lightly and pretended to stare out the window. When really she was taking in his reflection.

He was very cute, and his tight white tshirt clung to him in all the right places, and that was the sort of thing that Mercedes could always appreciate.

The rain started to pour down so Sam was forced to wind the windows up.

"Sorry theres no AC in this car. thats why I'm still sweaty. its not so bad in the cooler seasons, but right now its fucking gross" Sam complained, glancing at his newfound guest.

"Its okay. my car was even worse. It'll probably cost me a fortune to fix" Mercedes responded, goodnaturedly. Sam seemed to want to make conversation and she didn't mind one bit.

"That sucks. but hey,you're like the first hitchhiker I've ever picked up" Sam confided, smiling at the place where her skirt rode up, exposing additional thigh view.

"Lucky me! i don't make this a habit,just in case you were wondering" Mercedes answered,sweetly. It was the truth but you didn't roam the way she roamed, without having car trouble every once in awhile.

"Really? thats good. can't be too safe you know? but I am glad though that I got you as my first. I've had fantasies of picking up pretty girls in my car since I first got my license. and you haven't disappointed." Sam said, smiling wolfishly at her.

Mercedes just smiled politely back, trying not to jump to conclusions. However, this wasn't the first time someone who picked her up, looked at her the way that Sam did. She wouldn't call herself a pro but she knew what to expect once she entered a stranger's vehicle in a skimpy outfit.

"Anyway I was just thinking of how you'd repay me for my kindness" He said, his eyes trailing down her cleavage as he smirked.

"Um payment? well I don't really have much money. I need it for my car for tommorow you know? so maybe we could work out a deal?" Mercedes replied feigning innocence.

"what kind of deal did you have in mind?" Sam said as he pulled over to the side of the road. He was excited that she didn't get offended by his lecherous offer. He wasn't sure if he'd have gotten slapped or arrested for trying to solicit sex. but boy was he glad he tried it.

"see I've got assets. like alot of assets" She whispered seductively, gesturing to her prominent heaving bosom.

" and you've got commodities. a very large commodity that i'm interested in" she stroked his cock through his jeans at those words, smiling smugly at how hard he felt already.

"oh yeah?" he whispered nonchalantly, as he manuvered his seat back for added space.

"Definitely. So if you give me this ride to the nearest town, maybe I could give you a ride of my own?" She asked suggestively, as she unzipped his wellworn jeans and manhandled his swollen goods.

"Oh God Yes" Sam practically squeaked when he felt her hot moist mouth envelop his aching member. His eyes fluttered shut as she sucked him good and hard.

When he felt her straddle him, his eyes flew open in eager surprise.

"I think I've gone to heaven" He confessed earnestly. as she grinned at him.

"Not yet" She whispered as their lips met in a hungry kiss. Her grinding was doing things to him, and all he could do was whimper out grateful blasphemous prayers.

"Sam?" Mercedes breathed huskily into his ear as she trailed saucy kisses against his jawline and throat.

"Mer-Mercedes?" He stuttered out breathlessly, hardly thinking coherent thoughts.

"Do you have a condom?" and his cock convulsed.

Mercedes giggled when she felt his excitement at her words.

"Someones interested" She teased as she nipped and licked at his lips.

Sam produced a condom with shakey hands and Mercedes mercifully slipped it on him.

"I'm really grateful for you giving me this ride,Sam" She said honestly, as her slick heat welcomed his painfully erect cock.

Sam groaned loudly in response. She took that as a cue that he was more than happy to be of assistance.

Sam forced himself to open his eyes so he could commit this awesome event to memory, because even though he might be dreaming but dammit he was going to remember.

He took in the sight of her greedily. her tanktop and bra pushed up exposing her bountiful tits as it bounced up and down as she rode him like a stallion.

Sam grabbed himself 2 overflowing handfuls and plunged himself deeper into her, causing Mercedes to moan for more as he joined in the fun.

"Fuck that was so hot" Sam growled as he came hard with Mercedes pressed tightly against him in a hot,sweaty mess.

"So hot. but now its stifling. open a frgging window" She mumbled, still coming down from her own high.

Sam's chuckle rumbled through her as he did as he was told.

Mercedes unstuck herself from his now wet fabric covered chest, pulling down her own clothes. She looked at Sam as he watched her do so. Feeling the impending awkwardness, she began to ease herself off of him.

"Well that was fun. But seriously, I still need that ride to the next town" She muttered trying to break the silence while Sam disposed of the condom.

"Do you do that often?" Sam asked nonchalantly as Mercedes scrunged her nose up in distaste.

"Sorry? did you just insinuate that I was a hooker?" She sassed, shooting him a dark look.

"Whoa No No. I didn't mean it that way, I mean. Shit can I start over?" Sam backpeddaled,face flushed with embarassment.

"Yea maybe you should" She remarked, testily.

This was the last time she decided to be accomodating, she chided herself. Ungrateful hillbilly.

"I should have said, you don't have to go. you could stay. we could do it again." Sam said apologetically.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. could you just drive now?" Mercedes grumbled, her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

Sam sighed deeply and started up the car. "You could stay with me tonight. It'll save you money instead of having to pay for a motel" He tried again after awhile of tense silence.

"Fine. but say something ass-y like that again and It will be one very eventful night for you and I don't mean that in a good way" Mercedes relented and threatened all at once.

Sam grinned at her, even though she only rolled her eyes in response.  
He only knew her in the biblical sense, but he liked her already.

Mercedes didn't know why she was even planning on spending the night with a stranger. Especially this fool. She never did that. She hated the commitment of the morning after.

But hey, whats the worst that could happen?


End file.
